Adalia
Robert of Garramone |Partner = Ragbard Dagorad |Children = Calanthe |Relative = Pavetta Ciri |Titles = Countess of Garramone Duchess of Ellander Queen of Cintra |Gender = Female |Nationality = |Status = Deceased |Appears_books = |Image = Gwent cardart northern adalia.png }} Adalia known as the Seer, was the daughter of Muriel and Count Robert of Garramone. Biography She was friends with many sorceresses from Aretuza, among them the famous Tissaia de Vries. But Adalia herself did not want to be a sorceress - she chose a different career. At the time, the queen of Temeria, Bienvenu La Louve, was married to prince consort Ragbard, duke of Ellander. That marriage was dissolved after a short time - a rumor circulated that Ragbard was more interested in men's games and totally failed to live up to the queen's expectations in the bedchamber. Many a libelous song was sung on the subject. But suddenly the rumors died down when the duke started meeting with Adalia, the count of Garramone's daughter. Shortly thereafter the wedding took place and, half a year later, Ragbard was dead - gossip said he had overdosed on medication supporting sexual potency. The widow Adalia was promoted from countess to duchess and began to devote herself to political life. Queen Bienvenu was afraid of Adalia's intrigues, so she quickly set up an arranged marriage between the duchess and Dagorad, the prince of Cintra. As the Kingdom of Cintra, then ruled by King Corbett, had broke down relations with Verden, Aedirn, Lyria, and Nazair, they needed the alliance and dynastic union with Temeria so they had no choice but to accept the queen's arrangement. By such measures Adalia "the Seer" became at first princess, and later queen, of Cintra. And this is why the fateful incest came to fruition - Dagorad and Adalia were in fact related. Adalia's real grandfather, Amavet, and Dagorad's grandmother, Fiona, were twin siblings,Later information dug up by Fenn would suggest that Fiona was actually Falka's daughter, not Adela, and therefore Amavet and Fiona were not blood related. making them both descendants of the elven sorceress Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, a carrier of the enigmatic gene. In relation to her loved ones Adalia was rather kind and happy, and her wedlock with Dagorad was a happy one. The fruition of their relationship, Princess Calanthe, was loved and pampered. (UK edition)}} Adalia showed off her magical skills quite a few times. It is unclear how much truth there was in her "raising a drawbridge with a twitch of her eyebrows", but it is certain that the "Seer-Queen" possessed some magic and prophetic skills. After the death of her second husband, Adalia rejected the proposals for regency and, after young Calanthe was married, she left the country and settled down in Thanedd Isle, in Tissaia de Vries' school. There, without becoming a full-fledged sorceress, she died of old age.Genealogy of Ciri - Adalia Before her death, Adalia came back to Cintra only once - when, her great-granddaughter, Ciri, was born. Allegedly a long and heated conversation occurred between Adalia and Calanthe - but no one has learned the matter of this conversation. Notes * Crach an Craite saw Geas Muire, the Madness of the Sea, three times: after the death of Adalia, after the death of Calanthe, and after the death of Pavetta, Ciri's mother. * According to dynastic descriptions, Adalia died when she was 95. It contradicts the Saga, because Crach have already seen a Geas Muire after her death. References cs:Adalia de:Adalia fr:Adalia it:Adalia pl:Adalia pt-br:Adalia ru:Адалия Category:Consorts Category:Baptism of Fire characters